


Not Yet

by Lady_Trevelyan84



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, I'm Sorry, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/pseuds/Lady_Trevelyan84
Summary: This idea had been floating around in my head for a while now, so im finally gonna post it.





	

This can't be happening, please not yet. I stand here looking through the window of the room he's in and i still can't believe whats happening. It was just yesterday that he was joking about the idea of turning feral and now its no longer a joke.  
I'm losing the one a love and it happened too fast and i can't do anything about. Damn it all to hell! I'm not gonna be the one to put him down, no fucking way! Just then Nick comes in and I know that look on his face,no words are exchanged and yet a million are said. We both know what must be done and yet no one wants to pull the trigger. His growls get louder and i try to block out the sound. I open the door and he's there chained up like a wild animal. This is not my Hancock, i step closer to him just enough to see his face and he tries to lunge at me. I don't flinch nor do i move back, i'm not afraid. I'm more sad than anything and heartbroken, just fucking heartbroken. I look into eyes and they are soulless no trace of him left, "Hancock baby I need you please stop playing around." Tears begin to fall, I can longer act like he is the same but i will never admit it. I sit down in front of him just watching him thrash and growl, trying to break out of his chains.  
I pull out my pistol looking at Hancock, " Baby we were suppose take on the world together, live a long life shit maybe even turn me into a ghoul. And that's never gonna happen now huh?" More growls and more thrashing come from him, its now or never. My heart is pounding outta my chest and i hold the gun up to his head. One clean shot to his head and it goes quite, no more thrashing no more growling no more suffering. I sit back down and just stay there looking at his lifeless body, i ball my fist and let out this cry i never thought i was able of making. Nick runs into the room kneels beside me and holds me, he knows it was hard for me to do this. He knew how much i loved Hancock and how much he changed my life. I lost the love of my life not once but twice and it broke me. Nick leads me away from Hancock's body and out to the cool air, he pulls out a cigarette and hands me one i light it and take a nice long pull. My life has changed a second time and there is no going back from this.


End file.
